A Day for Remembrance
by Sigmoid Darkz
Summary: A breakup, after a year long relationship, on the day when they first started getting friendly. James write a letter to Lily on how he feels. A bit A.U one-shot. There may be a second part on popular demand.


Disclaimer: None of the characters that any of you can recognize belong to me. I only have the right to this the story, its mine. So don't dare to0 copy it!

A Day for Remembrance.

Dearest Lily Evans,

I still remember the day I first talked to you after our long 9 month gap. You would have forgotten who I was as I meant nothing to you. But I remember who you were as you were the part of my heart, how could I ever forget that, without you beside me I am just a heartless body going on a rampage. Its a year now from that day, we had an eventful a eventful year wouldn't you say? That day a year ago you were happy and you made me happy but now today is a sad day for me, but for everything is same, even that time you didn't care about what's happening to me and even now you don't care. You are the same carefree girl as you were when we met. But I am sad, I lost you even after getting you to be mine, I have lost you again for some stupid fights. the day is past now and we are far away from what we were trying to achieve, we made countless promises but now all seem fake and baseless. We can never achieve it again. I want to be alone far from this world in the womb of nature but duty calls, I have to stay strong and put a smile for the people to see that I am not afraid and I am not crushed at the thought of losing you. My society demands for me to be strong as I am the best they have, if I were to recede into a deep slumber of regret and cover myself with the blanket of self-abuse to take me to my early grave where my coffin beckons to me with a promise everlasting peace and a freedom from the pain you inflict on me.

What we had was beautiful, I am proud of it. You were mine for a brief period and I cherish every second of it, even the painful fights and the scars you gave me are sweet memories for me. I would never forget you but I will try my best to forget you because you were the prime source of all pain I ever felt in my life. Nobody has ever hurt me as much as you have. But no one has ever given me what you have, I am forever grateful to you for giving me the chance to show you what I feel for you and how much I love you. But alas you never understood it, I wish I could prove it to you how much I need you, how much I truly deserve you 'cause no one can ever love you as much as I love you. I had the love in its purest form for you; yes I am arrogant enough to believe that I am the best one for you. I am sorry we didn't work out, and yes I am to blame as I screwed up. But don't forget you also did the same and I tried my damn best to save us, but you didn't, you told in the clearest of terms that I don't deserve you and that I am too demanding. You were right, I don't deserve you, I am the worst of all humans, and I am vile, cruel, indecent, paranoid and sordid. Whereas, you are the prime example of all human existence, you are kind, loving, loyal, caring, forgiving, and above all my heart. Yes I was too demanding, I demanded too much of your love, I wanted you to be mine, only mine. But you couldn't accept that, you are in a bigger scheme of things. You have to look after so many people who need you. Your mistake was that you gave same importance to all who need you, I WANTED TO BE AN EXCEPTION, so I got thrown away. Even all the tears that flow down my eyes mixed with the burning whiskey in my hand cant give me the sublime high which need to escape this pain. The only thing I wish now is to rest in the arms of death itself, shrouded by her cloak and shielded by her wings, that the only way I can forget it, the pain.

I have told you many times before that I will love you till the end of time, but now it seems that my time has come to an end, thus the love is fading away, I think. I see the fallen leaves floating away, it seems to signify my love for you floating away, but then again a gust of strong wind returns those leaves back to where they belong, at the feet of the tree. I have laid down my heart at your feet, only to be crushed many times. But once you picked it and treasured it, I felt loved by you. But in one big effing circle of love, one year later I find myself in the same position as I was before. I am crushed and thrown away only to be forgotten.

This time I promise myself, not like the previous few times, this time for sure I won't return. I have picked up the pieces for the last time. I am not you toy anymore. I still love you with all my heart and I will always be in love with and only you. But I won't chase you again. I am going for sure this time, I won't return. Only if you show me the strongest of love as I feel for you, then you may find me. Goodbye and good luck for your life.

Yours forever with eternal love,

James Potter

A/N: A bad and an hour after breakup in James's life, when Lily walks out from his life. Its for my dearly beloved only. Review if you may.


End file.
